12 Days Of Chrismasthe Transformers way
by tf-fan
Summary: Really short, really pointless, and I am new here. Everyone gets into the Christmas spirit, only in an insane way...R&R and I hope you like! THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Hot Shot: Laserbeak in a pear tree!  
  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Starscream: A new leader!  
  
Hot Shot: And Laserbeak in a pear tree!  
  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Thrust: Three Squidward dollies!  
  
Starscream: A new leader!  
  
Hot Shot: Don't forget Laserbeak in a pear tree!  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Red Alert: Four new tools to work with!  
  
Thrust: Can I have some Squidward dollies?  
  
Starscream: Didn't I say I wanted a new leader?  
  
Hot shot: Plus Laserbeak in a pear tree!  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Galvatron: Five brand new minicons!  
  
Red Alert: Four new tools to work with.  
  
Thrust: Must have Squidward dollies.  
  
Starscream: Kick Galvatron out!  
  
Hot Shot: *running out of breath now* Laserbeak...in...pear...tree...  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Optimus: Six Starsabers.  
  
Galvatron: Five new minicons!  
  
Red Alert: I want four new tools.  
  
Thrust: GIVE ME SQUIDWARD DOLLIES!!  
  
Starscream: KILL GALVATRON!!!  
  
Hot Shot: Uh...what was it again?  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Sideways: Seven things to save my Unicron.  
  
Optimus: Six Starsabers.  
  
Galvatron: Five minicons to dispose of Starscream!  
  
Red Alert: Can I have four new tools?  
  
Thrust: WAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Starscream: Can we get rid of cry-baby squidhead?  
  
Hot Shot: o.O  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Tidal Wave: Eight new pairs of shoes.  
  
Sideways: I wanna save Unicron!  
  
Optimus: Can I have six Starsabers?  
  
Galvatron: STARSCREAM IS A TRAITOR!  
  
Red Alert: This is the eighth time I've asked...  
  
Thrust: Pweeze? ;_;  
  
Starscream: Oh great...  
  
Hot Shot: -_-v  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Sideswipe: Nine more brothers!  
  
Tidal Wave: Dangit! Broke a pair...  
  
Sideways: No one touches him and no one gets hurt!  
  
Optimus: *tune of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'*I wish for a bunch of Starsabers, I wish for a bunch of Starsabers...  
  
Galvatron: By the way, are there any more minicons?  
  
Red Alert: If someone doesn't answer me soon...  
  
Thrust: :(  
  
Starscream: Can I please have a new leader other than Galvabutt?  
  
Hot Shot: Hehehehehe...and Laser...hey, where'd he go?  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Cyclonus: Ten books of jokes! :)  
  
Sideswipe: C'mon! Hot Shot is starting to get annoying.  
  
Tidal Wave: Darn it! That's the second one!  
  
Sideways: ......Okay, no one coming...  
  
Optimus: *sigh* When will the madness end?  
  
Galvatron: Oh come on, there have GOT to be more minicons around here somewhere...  
  
Red Alert: *groan* Can I please have an answer?!  
  
Thrust: *tears well up* No one listens to me anymore...  
  
Starscream: No one ever listened to you, anyway.  
  
Hot Shot: I am not annoying!  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
JetFire: Eleven computers beeping  
  
Cyclonus: Hey, why did the skeleton not cross the road?  
  
Sideswipe: He is too...  
  
Tidal Wave: Good thing I have eight pairs...  
  
Sideways: I believe I have made my point.  
  
Optimus: This is crazy...*leaves*  
  
Galvatron: Hey! Where are YOU going?!  
  
Red Alert: Why doesn't anybody listen to ME? :(  
  
Thrust: Cause you look silly! ^^  
  
Starscream: No, you look silly, conehead.  
  
Hot Shot: I AM NOT!  
  
On the twelvth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Demolisher: Twelve horns a-blowin'! (?)  
  
JetFire: Can somebody shut these things up?  
  
Cyclonus: Because he had 'no body' to go with! *LOL*  
  
Sideswipe: Fine, be that way...  
  
Tidal Wave: If these things don't stop breaking...  
  
Sideways: *starts singing something else*  
  
Scavenger: *had to replace Optimus* Man, why did I have to come here?  
  
Galvatron: *pouts* This is boring.  
  
Red Alert: Okay fine, I guess I won't get anything this year...  
  
Thrust: But I want a Squidward dolly...  
  
Starscream: We know that already!  
  
Hot Shot: Fine, I will! *pouts in a corner*  
  
-Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!  
  
Okay, these guys are REALLY out of whack with their original personalities and this is EXTREAMLY pointless and waaay too late for X-mas, but oh well...I didn't have enough time to write one so I'll just post it up. I'm new here, go a little easy on me. Love, peace y'all and a happy new year! Tehehehe...byesies! ^^ 


	2. We Wish You a Merry Christmas! Our way!

Hey, I got this idea from ckret2. It's called 'I Wish for a Bunch of Starsabers'! Thank you for the idea! I will give you 7/8 of the credit for the idea; I get 1/8 for writing it! Yay! ^^ Please enjoy!  
  
-*-*-  
  
Saria (TF): Hey everybody! Wanna sing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'?  
  
Galvatron: No.  
  
Hot Shot: Why? You got something in mind?  
  
Saria: Yep! ^_^  
  
JetFire: Oh boy, I know I'm gonna regret this...what version are we singing this time?  
  
Saria: Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?  
  
JetFire: I knew it...  
  
Thrust: *pops outta nowhere* Anybody got any Squidward dollies?  
  
Saria: Lets bash Thust!  
  
All: Yea!  
  
Thrust: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs for dear life*  
  
JetFire: Instead of singing a TF style, let's sing Thrust style!  
  
Saria: Exactly what I had in mind!  
  
All: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh...  
  
Saria: We wish for a bunch of Starsabers!  
  
Hot Shot: We wish for a bunch of Starsabers!  
  
JetFire: We wish for a bunch of Starsabers...  
  
Autobots: So we can kill Thrust!  
  
Saria: We're wreaking havoc, on the Decepticon's base!  
  
Autobots: We wish for a bunch of Starsabers, so we can KILL THRUST!!  
  
Saria: ...Especially!  
  
Thrust: *3 miles away from Autobot base* Whew...that was a close one...*hears singing* Hey, what is that?  
  
Optimus: *turns on the loud-speaker* WE WISH FOR A BUNCH OF STARSABERS...!  
  
Thrust: ??? Starsabers? There's more than one Starsaber? I must get it for my beloved Unicron!  
  
Saria: He'll be runnin' back when hears this...  
  
Thrust: *running back the entire 3 miles back to the base* I'M COMING MY BEAUTIFUL STARSABERS!! COME TO PAPA!!  
  
Red Alert: *looking at the monitor* Thrust is coming at...full speed! He heard the loud-speaker alright!  
  
Hot Shot: Oh yeah, he's comin' in full throttle, baby!  
  
Sideswipe: Geez! No kidding!  
  
JetFire: Yeah? Well, he's not as fast as I am! Right, Saria?  
  
Saria: Right!  
  
Pointless, out of whack, and waaaay the heck too late for Christmas! But review! I would like to, if I get any, use any flames to burn Thrust right down to his little evil spark! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And thank you again for the 'I Wish for a bunch of Starsabers' idea, ckret2! Peace out, love y'all and have a good day/night (whatever time of day you are reading this)!  
  
Happy [Insert desired holiday]!  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	3. Deck the Halls with evil Thrust!

Yeah! Deck the Halls! With Transformers! I've been wondering what to do with two of the same song, just different lyrics. I have a version myself, but that'll be on the next chapter. However, that will be an extension to this one. I wanted my readers to read this one first, seeing as how I've been taking requests, which I have no problem doing. Just send in a Christmas title that you want me to 'transform', and I'll do it! These lyrics are not mine by the way; they're Sailor-Titian's lyrics. Thank her, not me! You know the drill, R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TF.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Deck the Halls with Thrust's dead body!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
He is dead, so let's be jolly!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Burn up all the remains when we kill Unicron!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Deck the Halls with Thrust's dead body!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
I know, a little short for the original Deck the Halls, ain't it? Again, I give credit to Sailor-Titian for the lyrics! Thank you, Sailor-Titian! Chapter 4 coming soon!  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	4. Deck the HallsAgain!

Hey, this is my version of Deck the Halls! If you've read the last one and liked it (like I said, that was Sailor-Titians version), then I really hope you'll like this one! I have gotten better recently thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers! *cheers for her reviewers and readers* I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys and gals! Anyhow, R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own them...*pouts*  
  
*-/*-/*-/\-*\-*\-*  
  
Deck the Halls with a Matrix shrine!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Watch Optimus run there all the time!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Then the Autobots have to chain him down!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Deck the Halls with a Matrix shrine!  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Well? Whatdidya think? Think it was funny? Then you get a prize! A TF plushie! YAY!! *huggles plushies* They're mine, MINE I TELL YOU!!! *people look at her strangely* Well, you might get ONE, a SMALL one. And that's if you're lucky. *readers pout* It's not my fault I love them so much! I'm playing, I don't really have any...I just like to imagine things. Review please! I would like to know what you think of my overall progress since my first fic. If I get enough reviews (if I haven't already from previous chapters...), then I shall continue! I'm gonna continue anyway, I just want to know what people think. I blabber too much, don't I? *shrugs* Oh well, I know for a 99.9% chance that you will certainly like my next chapter! Bye!  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	5. 12 Days of Chrismasthe Transformers way

Jingle Bells time, y'all! I'm doing this one for Marin Blue. R&R and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wouldn't be here otherwise.  
  
*///*\\\*  
  
Jingle Bells, Thrust really smells!  
  
Unicron got himself killed!  
  
Now Thrust is really pissed  
  
And we don't give a rat's aft!  
  
Jingle Bells, Optimus is thrilled  
  
Because there's no more Unicron! (Yay!)  
  
And the Autobots and Decepticons  
  
Banded together to kill Thrust!  
  
Then we'll all celebrate  
  
The fact that Thrust is dead  
  
And we'll all be happy  
  
Having a party  
  
Then we'll realize  
  
What we should've done  
  
We should have burned him at the stake  
  
Along with Unicron!  
  
Weee!  
  
Jingle Bells, Hot Shot fell  
  
And he spilled his drink  
  
It got all over Red Alert  
  
Now I think they're gonna flirt!  
  
Jingle Bells, something smells  
  
I think its Hot Shot's vodka  
  
What is he doing, getting drunk?  
  
But the fun now starts! (*giggles*)  
  
I think I should start running  
  
Because they heard those comments  
  
I guess I'll see you later, folks  
  
I hope you enjoyed the show!  
  
Bye! *runs*  
  
So? What did you think? Was it okay? Tell me! I must know so that I may continue to make you laugh! Byesies! (No, I'm not saying Hot Shot and Red Alert are gay, I put that in there because I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if I said they were gonna flirt! And the fact that Hot Shot was getting drunk *grins*...*ahem*...Uh...what are YOU looking at?! I can do what I want in these things!) ^______^  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	6. I saw Blanky kissin Blankyblank!

Another fic for you! This 'transformed' version of "I Saw Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus" is dedicated to ckret2 because he wanted to see what would happen in my demented world of transformerness! Someone will be watching another someone under the mistletoe and it won't be Rad...yet. And now, without any further ado, I present to you.... "I Saw [Blankity] Kissin' [Blanky-blank]!" (a.k.a: there are different versions of pairs, so you'll have to find out for yourself! *evil grin* All: *gulp*)  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
At the Autobot base...  
  
Fred: I'm hungry.  
  
Billy: You're always hungry.  
  
Rad: BLOOGLEBONKER!!  
  
All: What?  
  
Rad: *shrugs**walks away*  
  
Alexis: *rolls eyes* He's been acting strange lately.  
  
Carlos: Yeah, I wonder what's up with him!  
  
Fred: *walks over to Alexis**kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Carlos: Whoa! That was bold, man!  
  
Alexis: *eyebrow twitch*  
  
Billy: Uh-oh. You better run!  
  
Alexis: Frrrrreddddddd..........  
  
Fred: *runs*  
  
Me: I saw Fred kissing Alexis! Underneath the mistletoe last night! Oh what a sight it would have been, if Red Alert had only seen Fred kissing Alexis last night!  
  
*-*  
  
At the Decepticon base...  
  
Demolisher: I'm hungry.  
  
Cyclonus: You're hungry?! How can you be hungry?  
  
Demolisher: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Galvatron: DEMOLISHER!!  
  
Demolisher: Uh......yes sir?  
  
Galvatron: How many times have I told you, 'Never leave the refrigerator door open'?!  
  
Demolisher: Um...*counts on his fingers* I'd say around--  
  
Galvatron: *sigh* The point is YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN, YOU IMBISEL!!!  
  
Demolisher: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!  
  
Wheeljack: Sir, I suggest you use the 'secret disciplinary action'.  
  
Galvatron: An excellent idea, Wheeljack! Cyclonus, bring it out!  
  
(Cyclonus and Tidalwave bring out this huge titanium crate)  
  
Demolisher: *sniff* What is that thing?  
  
Galvatron: Lucky for you, Demolisher, you get to test my newest invention!  
  
Demolisher: *gulp* What is it, sir?  
  
(the crate opens to reveal....dum dum DUUUUUM!!!)  
  
Galvatron: A real-life copy of me!!  
  
Demolisher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Wait a minute...what does it do?  
  
Galvatron: I'm so glad you asked, Demolisher. For you see, this replica of myself is designed to do whatever disciplinary actions I command it to do. If I were to say--  
  
Demolisher: *starts running for dear life*  
  
Galvatron: SEIZE HIM!!  
  
Demolisher: *hiding in an abandoned room* *whimpering*  
  
Replica of Galvatron: Wehajkfle;wjafi? FEajfiewoa fdsiafe Sikjflr IELS AKLS jfilie saf. (translation: Demolisher, where are you? Come out and PAY THE PRICE for what you've done.)  
  
Demolisher: ???  
  
Replica: *hears whimpering* Afuieo;wjakf! (translation: I've found you!)  
  
Demolisher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Replica: *takes Demolisher outside of the base**starts spanking Demolisher with a steel paddle*  
  
Demolisher: OWIE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!  
  
Replica: *grins*  
  
Demolisher: What's so funny?  
  
Replica: *puts on the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause'**gets closer to Demolisher's face*  
  
Demolisher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT THAT SONG!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!  
  
Me: I saw Galvatron's replica kissing Demolisher, underneath the planet Earth last night! Oh what a sight it would have been, if the Autobots would have only seen, Galvatron's duplicate kissing Demolisher last night!  
  
(A/N: *cough cough* Galvatronknowshewantsto *cough cough*)  
  
What do you think of the first two skits? Do you think I should continue? Review if you do, review if you don't! Review if you have any requests for skits that you want me to do! I shall post them!  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	7. O Tannenbaumwith squids! oO

Hello! I have a new fic for you! It is called "O Calamari"! Dedicated to all you Thrust bashers out there, and Thrust who will (I don't know why in tarnation I'm doing this...) have a song dedicated to him, in a bashing way of course. Don't start to think that I'm getting soft on him! *shudders* I just got a disgusting thought...*Readers: O.O* What? I've got a warped mind, okay? Even though that was a weird moment...anyway, read my fic! Please?  
  
Disclaimer (Guess who?): Don't own them, but I do own this idea of bashing Thrust...MY WAY!! WOO HOO!!  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
O Calamari is my master!  
  
And anything related to it is my friend!  
  
It's tentacles are so divine!  
  
I wish Calamari could be mine!  
  
O Calamari is my master!  
  
And some humans eat my precious...  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Humans are eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil!!!...kewl! ^_^  
  
I never knew they could be evil!  
  
Short, isn't it? That's all I know of 'O Tannenbaum'...so far! I will make this better once I get the song!  
  
Starscream: You shouldn't be writing this, if you don't have the song...right?  
  
TF: That would make sense...but you all know that I never try to do that unless it's a serious fic. Which I haven't gotten a chance to post yet...hmm........Anyway, you ppls know what to do! R&R! 


	8. Thrust got run over by Unicron! Yay!

Alright! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I haven't been online for the whole weekend...shoot, that doesn't make sense in my case! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! HAVE I COMPLETELY LOST IT?! (Well, yes in fact. But that's only when I write stuff. Then and ONLY then do I let my imagination go wild! Audience: That's not a good thing...) This is called 'Thrust got run over by Unicron!' in dedication to Code Red 73 for the idea of 'Grandma got run over by a Reindeer!' Push the little 'Go' button at the bottom next to the word 'Submit Review'! You will not regret it!  
  
Disclaimer (Optimus): Yay! I get to do the disclaimer with my matrix! *hugs matrix* tf-fan cannot do her disclaimer because she is not feeling well...*muffled screams heard in background* (ahem) ANYWAY- *trying to cover up tf-fan's cries for help* SHE DOESN'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!! JUST THE LYRICS TO HER 'TRANSFORMED' SONGS!  
  
//\\*//\\  
  
Thrust got run over by Unicron,  
  
Escaping to Cybertron's catacombs Christmas eve!  
  
You might say there's no such thing as Transformers,  
  
But as for me and everyone else, we believe!  
  
We planned to have Thrust killed,  
  
So we begged him to go outside,  
  
Galvatron got to him first!  
  
So Thrust had to go bye-bye!  
  
Thrust got run over by Unicron,  
  
Escaping to Cybertron's catacombs Christmas eve!  
  
You may say there's no such things as Transformers,  
  
But as for me and everyone else, we believe!  
  
Read top note. Tell me what you think, please!!  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	9. Starscream is a really hot Decepticon

Hi readers! Did you miss me? I know, I've been gone for waaaaaaaaaaay too long, haven't I? Thank you for all your reviews and I am glad to post up your Christmas requests, such as Marin Blue's request for 'Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer' to 'Starscream the really hot Decepticon!'. This will be veeeeeery interesting if you have never EVER read anything like this. For example, my Jingle Bells chapter. I don't know HOW I come up with these things, but I do for your entertainment! Anyway, y'all know what to do. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer (Me): I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!!! You can not acuse me of stealing them! Otherwise I shall send Tidalwave after you! And that won't be a very pretty sight to see.....*shudder*  
  
Tidalwave: Me. Follow. Tf-fan!  
  
Galvatron: What about me?  
  
Tidalwave: What about you?  
  
TF: *roflhao*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Starscream is a really hot Decepticon!  
  
Even though he's on the bad side!  
  
But that really doesn't matter to me,  
  
Even though I don't want him to know.  
  
All of the other Autobots (especially Hot Shot)  
  
Think I should be tested,  
  
For any viruses and mind-controlling chips,  
  
Cause they think I've lost my mind.  
  
Then one foggy moon-lit night,  
  
My handsome seeker came to say:  
  
"TF do you have something to say to me?"  
  
And I'll reply to him with a smile.  
  
Then I told him my deepest secrets,  
  
And he told me his,  
  
And we lived happily ever after,  
  
With Hot Shot chasing me jelously!  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
Um...this is what I get for having ten Jolly Ranchers late at night on the weekend. 


	10. Joy to the World, Unicron is dead!

Hi everybody! I have a new chapter for you and it's called 'Joy to the World!' This is a Thrust(next chap.) and Unicron bashing fic, so I know you all will like this! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't even gonna say it...  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
Joy to the World,  
  
Unicron is dead!  
  
We blew him up in space!  
  
He's a universe ruler wannabe,  
  
He's ugly as a Telletuby!  
  
And all the Transformers will sing,  
  
And all of the Minicons will sing:  
  
Hooray, Unicron is dead,  
  
So we can get on with our lives!  
  
**//\\**  
  
Good? Bad? Do you want a plushie? Tell me in a review!  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	11. Thrust will die at the hands of the read...

Hey all you readers out there that are reading this! I have a question for you. Would you like to be in a fic? Would you like to bash the one we all hate: Thrust? Well then, I have the solution for you! All you have to do is send in a name you would like to go by, your weapon of choice, what you wanna do to him, how bad you wanna be in this on a scale of 1-10, and I will create for you...the most...*loud-speaker voice* GREATEST THRUST BASHING FIC! EVER!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *lightning flash, revealing Thrust cowering in a corner*  
  
Thrust: Find a happy place, find a happy place...*sniff*  
  
tf-fan: BOO!  
  
Thrust: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I WANT MY SQUIDWARD DOLLY!!! WAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 


End file.
